


Dangerous Love

by redflannel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU, a little nsfw, all the characters are aged up, hand kink if you squint, like early twenties, maybe midtwenties, not much nsfw, reader has been described
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflannel/pseuds/redflannel
Summary: Your father is the head of one of the most ruthless mafia groups in all Tokyo, Japan. Your father sets up a meeting between you and the young leader of another group.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Dangerous Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is The Smut Pile: Mafia AU collab hosted by @pleasantanathema, @present-mel, and @linestrider (on tumblr). This fic took forever to write because I couldn’t figure out the concept on what I wanted to write. I had changed this fic so many times and I was going to change it again, but instead I went with what I had and BAM! Here it is. Thank you @pleasantanathema for beta reading this for me. I appreciate and love you! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I loved writing it. If you're on tumblr here's the original post for this fic and the masterlist is linked in that post.
> 
> https://bnhahaikyuusimps.tumblr.com/post/635193773128908800/dangerous-love

The morning sun had already peaked over the horizon when you had returned to the estate property from your run. Some of your father’s men were with you on the run, but they were following you at a distance. Being the daughter of one of the most infamous mafia groups in Japan had both pros and cons to it. One of the cons of being a part of a well-known infamous mafia mob is that you can’t leave the compound property unless you have a security detail with you, since you are a target for your father's enemies. In a case if you are alone, you know how to defend yourself with many years of self-defense training courses starting from a young age. What you do like about being a part of the mafia is that no one really messes with you. You get to buy the expensive clothes, jewellery, and anything else that you want.

Once making it onto the property, you ran straight to your house one the property while some of the men that were following you had gone the opposite direction to the main house. When you were inside, you headed straight to the kitchen to retrieve a cold water bottle from the fridge when you received a call from your father.

“Hey Dad. What’s up?” You answered the phone as you closed the fridge door and opened your water bottle to take a couple of drinks.

“Hello my little heiress. Back from your run?” He asked with a curious tone.

“I just got back.” You leaned against the counter after setting your bottle down. “What’s this call about dad? You only call me if you want something from me.”

You heard your father’s deep chuckle and a creak from his chair over the phone. “Can’t a father call his daughter and have a normal conversation?” He asked you as you just stared out the back of your sliding glass door to your private pool.

When you didn’t say anything to go along with your father’s antics, he had let out a deep sigh. “You never let me have my fun.”

“You? Fun? The only fun you have is torturing any rats you find among your ranks and even then you have people do that without getting your hands dirty.” You pointed out as you took another couple of sips of your water.

“Fine. Tomorrow night I have a business meeting with a young leader from one of the smaller groups. I’m going to be sending you in my place to meet him.” He admitted as he leaned back in his chair. “I want you to get to know him. Find out if he’s going to be a threat to me.”

You contemplated your choices on what to do. The first one was telling your father to go fuck himself on sending you, since the last time he sent you to a meeting it went so poorly that you ended up in the hospital for multiple gun wounds. Your second choice was to be a good little daughter and do what he says because he could at any point of time cut you off financially. As you were tossing some more choices around, your father could hear your thinking. “Trust me on this, little heiress. You want to be there.” He had a smirk on his face as he sent you a picture of the young leader. He knew that you had a weakness for pretty boys.

Your phone went off with the notification and you looked at what he had sent you, cursing him mentally. You hated that your father knew your weakness and used it against you. He was playing dirty to get what he wants, but he wouldn’t be where he is today if he didn’t do what he did best. Finding your weaknesses and using them against you. “I hate you so much.” You mumble as you bring the phone back up to your ear, hearing him laugh.

“You don’t hate me. I’ll send you the details on the time and place of the meeting. Don’t disappoint me.” He told you before hanging up the phone.

You let out a small growl as you set your phone down on your bathroom counter before undressing yourself. You better watch yourself old man. It’s not just your enemies that you have to worry about.

* * *

It was dusk when you had finally arrived at the meeting place. The place was a small quaint restaurant that was run by an elderly lady who was a former respected mafia member from one of the older groups. The restaurant was on neutral ground where meetings could conduct without an all-out gang war occurring, unless you wanted to risk the wrath of the owner. You knew that your father wasn’t going to be too pleased with the tardiness to the meeting, but you knew that you would be forgiven since you had to look your best if you were the one representing him. You were dressed in a black off the shoulder dress that hugged every curve of your body with a high slit stopping at your mid-thigh underneath a black coat. You wore your best pair of black gladiator heels. Your hair was in a low bun with some strands framing your face, showing off your beautiful neck. You wore the pearl necklace that your mother had given you on your fifteenth birthday. You grabbed your black clutch as you exited your car, your driver helping you out before you went into the restaurant.

Your eyes had scanned the quaint restaurant to look for the man you were supposed to be meeting, taking notice of the decorum in the restaurant. The restaurant looked like it was a small cottage with exposed wood beams in the ceiling, brick walls, and hardwood floors. It had private rooms that were soundproof to keep the privacy of the many mafia members that come through the doors. The elderly owner had noticed you coming in as the hostess asked you if you were meeting with someone. The owner had a small smile on her face before making her way over to where you and the hostess were.

Before the hostess could ask any more questions, the owner has put a hand on the hostess' arm before she had gestured her head for you to follow. You had walked past the hostess without another word as you followed. The walk from the front of the restaurant to the back was quiet except for the clicking of your heels against the hardwood floor. The owner had stopped at the door, sliding it open for you. You thank her before stepping into the room, the door closing right behind you. You knew that the young leader you were meeting was pretty, but you didn’t know that he was going to be this pretty. As you entered the room, the young man had looked up on the opening of the door, gunmetal blue eyes looking at you. He was dressed in a white button up, black tie, black blazer, dark grey slacks, and dark brown loafers. He stood up from the table as he walked over to you, buttoning his jacket.

“Many apologies for my tardiness.” You started as you walked over to the table, taking off your coat revealing your dress as you draped the coat on the back of one of the chairs. “The Snake sends his apologies of not being here himself. He had other things to attend to. I’m Heiress.” You introduced yourself as you had a hand out towards him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Heiress. I’m Vulture.” Akaashi gives you a smile as he holds your hand, turning it over to place a kiss on the back of it. “Shall we get started on this meeting?”

“Yes, let’s get this meeting started.” You agreed as he let go of your hand to pull out your chair. You thanked him as you sat down, him pushing the chair in slightly before taking the seat across from you. You had asked the questions your father had sent you last night and Akaashi had answered every question without hesitation. As you attempted to listen to the answers Akaashi was giving you, you noticed how big his hands were and how long his fingers were. You wondered if he had used those hands to pleasure someone instead of killing. You had imagined him using one of those hands holding you in place around your throat while the other one snakes down your naked body to reach the bundle of nerves, getting you to come. His lips getting close to your ear, whispering on how much of a dirty whore you are for already getting so wet and he hasn’t even put it in yet.

You were snapped out of your dirty fantasy when your notification tone had gone off. You let out a small groan from frustration and embarrassment. “I’m terribly sorry. I thought I had put my phone on silent before this meeting.” You reached for your clutch, retrieving your phone out to put it on silent before checking the notification. It was a text from your father on how the meeting was going. You locked your phone before putting it back into your purse. You looked back at him as you placed your clutch in your lap. “Now where were we?”

“So what about you? What do you do for The Snake?” Akaashi asked you as he poured you a glass of wine. You two had gotten hungry during the meeting so you both had ordered some food and alcohol. When the glass of wine was placed in front of you and you looked at the glass before looking back at him, an eyebrow raised. You knew better to accept anything from another mafia member that was outside your group, but at the same time you knew this was neutral ground. He wouldn’t do anything to risk his own head from the owner of the restaurant who had very strict rules that everyone followed.

“I didn’t put anything in your drink, if that’s what was worrying you.” He assured you as he poured his own glass before putting the wine bottle back in the chill bucket.

You eyed the drink before watching him take his seat again, his blue eyes watching you. You were starting to get a headache from your hair being up. You took the hairpin out of your hair as your dark brown hair had cascaded down your back like a waterfall. You ran your fingers through your hair to massage your scalp to relieve the tension before pulling all your hair to one side as you look at him, smiling a little bit. “What about me?” You parroted. You were never asked by anybody on what you do for your father. You try to think of what you actually do for him .

You know you basically gather intel for him on occasions, but he had others who could do it too. “Nothing much really.” You answered truthfully as you looked out the window into the garden that was in the back of the restaurant.

“Then why go by the name Heiress if you don’t do anything for him?” He asked bluntly, taking a sip of his wine.

“Think about the name. Why would someone be called an ‘heiress’?” You countered his question as you watched the wheels in his head turn before the lightbulb hits. You didn’t see much of his expression change, but you saw that his eyes widen a little.

“You mean….” He didn’t finish his sentence, but you nodded.

You felt your phone vibrate before sighing as you brought your phone out to see another text from your father asking why haven’t you responded back. You turned off your phone before putting it back into your clutch, looking back up at him. “If you don’t have any other questions, it was very nice meeting you Vulture. You’ll be hearing from The Snake promptly.” You stood up as you held your clutch and draped your coat over your shoulders.

“The pleasure was all mine, Heiress. When will I see you again?” He asked as he got up, following you to the door.

You turned your head to look over your shoulder at him before thinking. “I don’t know. Only time will tell.” You tell him as you leave the room.

* * *

It had been a total of five months since you’d last seen Akaashi. Your father wasn’t too pleased with you not answering your phone that night of the meeting. He did his best to prevent you from meeting with the young leader. You wondered what he was doing. Did he think about you as much as you thought about him? Every night since that meeting you couldn’t get the handsome young leader out of your mind. At night, you get off to the thought of him touching you all over your naked body, exploring every inch of you before fucking you hard. You were sitting in your jacuzzi, relaxing with your eyes closed and head back against the edge of the tub, thinking about him as you listened to your jazz music.

“There she is.” You heard your father’s voice over your music. “No wonder you weren’t answering your phone.”

“What do you want?” Annoyance filling your voice as you kept your eyes closed.

“Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to your father?” You heard your father ask as you didn’t say anything. “But since you want to get straight to the point: you’re going to a party tonight with Vulture. You and he are going to do some ‘looking into’ another group and take out the leader.”

You look at your father, lowering your sunglasses to get a good look at him. “And why can’t you get one of your other ‘ladies’ to do it?” You asked him, putting your sunglasses back on.

“Because he had requested you to accompany him.” Your father was watching your expression. When he didn’t see what he was looking for, he sighed. “He’ll be arriving at the main house around seven. I expect you to be ready either before that time or by that time.”

You nodded as you watched him leave through the side gate. You were excited to see him again. You got out of your jacuzzi, dried off, before heading to your bedroom to pick out an outfit that would be suitable for tonight’s task.

You looked at all the dresses that you had in your closet when you had spotted your favourite black skin tight quarter sleeve dress that the bottom of the dress had stopped at your mid thigh. You knew the exact heels that would fit this dress. You fetched your black thigh high boots.

As you were in the middle of doing your hair, you heard your front door opening. You always kept your door unlocked during the day since you knew that you were on the estate that nobody would be stupid enough to come onto the property unless they wanted to get killed. You kept an ear out and finished putting your hair up in low space buns, the hair framing your face was curled. “Hello? Anybody there?” You called out as you quietly reached for your gun under the sink. You checked your gun and took the safety off before investigating who entered your home.

Before you could enter the main living area, there was a sharp pain on the back of your head before blackness took over.


End file.
